


如何捉住一只叽叽喳喳的小麻雀

by Onesetpiano



Category: pirates of the caribbena, 加勒比海盗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesetpiano/pseuds/Onesetpiano
Relationships: Salazar/Jack, 萨拉查/杰克
Kudos: 21





	如何捉住一只叽叽喳喳的小麻雀

私设萨拉查只是船毁了

回来找小麻雀复(ri)仇(ta)

=============================

破破烂烂的邪恶女巫号停泊在港口。

杰克·斯派洛，哦现在应该称他为杰克·斯派洛船长，正在嘈杂的酒馆里把朗姆酒当水一样往喉咙里灌。

新晋船长正抱着他的生命之源，跟他身边肮脏邋遢的水手高声炫耀着自己的死里逃生，顺带还坑了一把海上屠夫的刺激经历。杰克高傲的扬起头，活像一只抖擞羽毛的雀鸟，相似的很大程度归结于他一头乱糟糟的、叮当作响的发辫。

杰克船长很开心，他有船，有朗姆，还有冒险和宝藏，这种情况下找个姑娘共度一夜就显得极其重要了。

在一堆长得奇形怪状活像海怪的水手里，杰克是为数不多五官鲜明好看的海盗，这点资本能让他迅速找到床伴，或者省下点儿嫖资。

杰克晃荡了一圈，就搂着一个穿着暴露，有着一对丰满胸部的妓女上了楼，廉价刺鼻的香粉为熏得杰克有点头晕，两人跌跌撞撞倒向床铺的时候，杰克手里还是拿着他的朗姆酒，妓女傲人的胸部压到了杰克的脸，让他在昏沉中感受到了幸福的窒息。

然后他听到了咔嚓的一声。

杰克的手被这个妓女，叫海琳娜或者瑟琳娜随便什么的，用铁链拷在了床头，杰克瞪着黑色刺青围绕的眼珠，盯着手上的玩意思考了一会儿，发现它跟监狱里的没什么差别。

“哦瑟琳娜，亲爱的，你这是”杰克抬手晃了晃锁链，发出一连串叮咣作响的声音，“要玩点新花样吗？”杰克努力坐起身向她抛着媚眼。

“其实，我叫海瑟薇”，她站起身，随手把钥匙丢到角落的梳妆台上，“杰克，不妨我提醒你，你还欠我五英镑呢”

“哦那你一定是记错了”杰克·死不认账·斯派洛抬着下巴说。

“所以我选择一个更好的交易”海瑟薇走到门口，打开门对着门外的西班牙人，伸出手接过一个沉甸甸的钱袋，笑眯眯地说，

“他是你的了”

杰克扒拉着床杆转过头，仔细打量了高大阴沉的西班牙人，眼珠子转了转，

“你看起来很眼熟，我曾经勒索过你吗？”

“不”西班牙人喉咙里发出含混的笑声，他走进杰克，伸手掐着他的喉咙把他拎起来，“我是沉默玛丽号的船长，小麻雀，你可以叫我萨拉查”

杰克的呼吸开始不畅，脸涨得通红，他听到自己的喉骨发出可怕的咯吱声，杰克觉得自己快要窒息的时候，萨拉查放开了他可怜的喉咙，杰克大口呼吸着，剧烈咳嗽着，倒是想起了被自己差点坑死在魔鬼三角区的萨拉查。

麻雀的背上开始冒出了冷汗。

然后他感觉自己的裤子被扯掉了。

“什么？？等等长官！”杰克努力扭动着身体，铁链卡在栏杆上咣咣作响，暴露在空气中的臀部和大腿白的晃眼，跟身体其他地方小麦色的皮肤形成鲜明对比，萨拉查硬的发疼，忍不住用手揉捏起杰克的屁股。

“嗷！长官，我可是一个海盗”杰克扑腾着腿，努力想保护自己的屁股，

“艹一个海盗可不是海军的体面啊啊啊啊啊！”

杰克的油嘴滑舌被西班牙人的突然挺入打断了，那张叽叽喳喳的嘴终于安静下来，萨拉查满意地掐着小麻雀因为疼痛绷紧的腰线，沉声道，

“放松点，小麻雀”

“Fuck you 萨拉查！！%#@!&*%#”

萨拉查面无表情听着小麻雀用各种语言吐出污秽不堪的词语，他都要为这个海盗的词汇量感到惊奇，然后满意地看他被不断进出的阴茎艹得嗓音破碎。

杰克感觉自己的下半身已经没有感觉了，柔软敏感的肠道被粗暴地撑开进入，杰克哀叫着，酸胀感从身后蔓延的小腹，他的大腿哆嗦地打着摆子，发白的指尖抠着床铺，腰侧被身后的西班牙人强制握住，他像是濒死的溺水者一样大口喘息着，腰不自觉地往下沉又被毫不留情的捞起来，但是杰克船长不会就这样认输。

杰克强咽下一声哽咽，气息不稳地嘲笑道，“你就这点能耐吗？长官？”

他的小麻雀总是这样生机勃勃，斗志昂扬，就算是现在被操的合不拢腿也要出言挑衅，这很好，西班牙海军露出了危险的笑容，决定教自己的小麻雀一些审时度势的方法。

萨拉查掐着杰克的腰，轻而易举就把他提了起来，体位的变化使杰克两腿分的更开，整个人几乎坐在萨拉查的身上，更具体一点，坐在萨拉查的阴茎上。

萨拉查靠近杰克的颈侧，捕食者灼热的吐息喷在耳畔，引起麻雀的一阵阵战栗。

这个角度让萨拉查进到前所未有的深度，杰克感觉内脏都要被他捅穿了，咬着牙扭动抗拒了一会，只得到越来越重的顶弄，已经初显圆滑的杰克船长决定服个软，不就是被操个屁股嘛，这并没有什么。杰克无力的晃着头，萨拉查在一阵叮当作响的头饰中捕捉到小麻雀带着哭腔的求饶，心里充满了驯服一只麻雀的自豪感。

但伟大的杰克船长没想到的是当萨拉查将滚烫的欲望释放在他身体里的时候自己真的哭了出来。

真他妈丢脸丢到魔鬼三角洲了。

第二天清晨，萨拉查从空无一人的床上醒来，面色铁青地看到自己的衣物和钱袋全都被某个海盗洗劫一空，心里想着下次应该拿个笼子来。

连夜扶着腰逃跑的杰克船长一手掌着舵，一手掂量着从萨拉查身上摸来的钱袋，觉得这次屁股卖的不亏。

就是感觉背后有点凉。

END


End file.
